


he should be used to it by now, really

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Gen, I dont know how to tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Canon Compliant, actual dog shit, but i feel like posting it anyway, fuck monokuma, i dont knwo hwo to do things, i dont remember when i wrote this lmao, im sorry kiyotaka for projecting myself onto you, lmao forgot to add that one, personal!!, second chapter but make it more angsty and more personal (to me), second motive, secrets bein revealed <3, sorry - Freeform, unedited, vent fic, you probably shouldnt read this smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: after the second motive is revealed and no killing occurs, how will kiyotaka react to having his deepest secret, told without his consent?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	he should be used to it by now, really

it was loud

too loud

secrets were being revealed and taka doesnt know whats going on he doesnt know what the  _ fuck  _ is going on

soon his name will be called out.

soon he will be put on display, everyone watching and judging and picking apart everything he does because- because- becausebecausebecausebecause  _ IT WAS ALL HE WAS USED TO. _

his thoughts were bursting, he has no control over whats happening he doesnt have a grasp on anything going on in his head all he can focus on is the  _ fear. _

the fear the fear the fear  _ thefearthefearthefearthefear- _

__ OF EVERYONE. 

EVERYONE  _ KNOWING- _

_ WHAT WILL THEY DO WHEN THEY KNOW. WHAT WILL THEY DO WHEN THEY KNOW. THEYRE GOING TO KNOW THEYRE GOING TO KNOW THEYRE GOING TO KNOW WHAT ARE- HOW WILL-  _

_ ‘WILL THEY HURT ME? HOW WILL THEY HURT ME ONCE THEY KNOW?’ _

hes choking his gasping his names been called out and hes walked onto the stage his headmaster had set up in a dissociative daze his hands are clamped firmly on his ears as his entire body quivers and shakes in fear and nausea and- and- and-

and hes collapsed in front of everyone and hes calling out for  _ something  _ what is it  _ what is it _

what do you want kiyotaka? what do you want what do you want  _ what do you fucking want kiyotaka? _

NOT THIS. NOT THIS NOT THIS NOT THIS

he calls out “NO” and he repeats but the bear doesnt listen nobody ever fucking does no matter what he says  _ no matter how many times he says no or stop, no one will ever fucking listen.  _

he should be used to it by now, really.

his head slams to the side in an anxious tic his anxiety is flaring up it has been for the past day, it has been ever since the last motive was revealed.

its too loud its too loud its too loud

he wants to vomit  _ he needs to vomit  _ but he  _ cant _

monokuma made the others read theirs out

_ monokuma made the others read theirs out. _

will he have to read it? will he have to say it out loud after years of repressing it so much he couldnt even tell if it had really happened or not? 

his head twitches again

and again

and again.

everyones watching  _ he can feel their eyes  _

everyones waiting  _ he can feel her hands _

everyones wondering  _ he can hear her voice  _

his hands go down to cup at his crotch, out of protection, out of discomfort.

_ he can still feel her hands _

kiyotaka vomits

it takes him by surprise

it takes everyone by surprise

they should be used to it by now, really.


End file.
